Bloodscream (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Bloodscream | Aliases = Bloodsport | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Partner of Roughouse, former servant of Mauvais, former employee of Black Tarantula, former employee of General Coy | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; Madripoor | Gender = Male | Height = 6'5" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Black | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Pale skin, pointed ears, fangs | CharRef = | Citizenship = British, English | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal, enforcer, formerly soldier, naval surgeon | Education = | Origin = Necromantic magic; pseudo-vampire | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Buscema | First = Wolverine Vol 2 4 | HistoryText = 17th century The man who became Bloodscream was originally a surgeon who accompanied Sir Francis Drake and his exploration fleet to North America in the early 17th century. During a skirmish with some natives in Canada, he was wounded. Drake found a native healer named Dagoo to treat him. Instead of healing the surgeon, though, who was plainly dying, Dagoo used an eldritch spell to trap him between life and death. Ravenscraft became a sort of vampire, powerful and immortal but always hungry. Shocked by his condition, Bloodscream attacked Dagoo and demanded he reverse the process. Dagoo told him that he needed the blood of another immortal. Bloodscream has been looking for such a person ever since. Battles across the Centuries For centuries he haunted battlefields around the world, guessing that an unkillable man would turn to soldiering as a career: In 1781, he fought at the Battle of Yorktown at the end of the American Revolutionary War. In 1805, he warred against Napoléon Bonaparte at the Battle of Austerlitz during the Napoleonic War. He joined the French Foreign Legion and fought in Mexico in the 1860's, and later in Sudan. He battled in World War I, he was at Ypres, and during the Spanish Civil War he fought in the Siege of the Alcazar in 1936, all without finding his unaging man. World War II He first met Wolverine during the D-Day invasion and much later in Madripoor. Deducing (incorrectly) that Wolverine was immortal. Modern Era Roughouse, his sometime partner, and Bloodscream worked for several criminal organizations as enforcers. On a mission to Canada he partnered with Cylla Markham, but drained the life out of her to charge up for a battle with Wolverine. That battle consisted of one drive-by stroke with the Honor Sword of Clan Yashida, a blade made by demons. Bloodscream almost died. Still in Canada, he partnered with Albert and Elsie Dee. His next partnership was an uneasy one with Belasco, who claimed he was trying to stop an interdimensional invasion by the N'Garai. When Bloodscream realized that Belasco was actually trying to conquer the N'Garai, he pushed Belasco through a portal into the N'Garai's demonic dimension, which closed behind them. Somehow Bloodscream survived a world full of demons. When he got back home, he sought out Roughouse. They went to work for the Black Tarantula, who sent them to kidnap his son from his estranged wife. Spider-Man (Peter Parker) foiled the plot. Bloodscream learned what thralldom was like when Mauvais took control of his mind. Using his ability to control small animals, Bloodscream became the handler of Vermin (Edward Whelan), who procured victims for Mauvais's and Bloodscream's consumption. Mauvais kept Bloodscream under his control and tried to summon the Wendigo to eat its heart. The gods of the Inuits sent Mauvais to the Wendigo's dimension and incidentally liberated Bloodscream. Bloodscream later reunited with Roughouse and tried to acquire the Venom symbiote at an auction. He subsequently resurfaced in Madripoor, working for Hydra, and fought the Shadow Initiative. Logan the Hunted Not long after, Bloodscream and Roughouse were hired by Sergei Kravinoff a.k.a Kraven the Hunter to capture Old Man Logan. After finding Logan in New Jersey, they started a fight with the old man and got the better of him by distracting him long enough to be captured by Kraven. | Powers = Due to Dagoo's spell, Bloodscream possesses a number of superhuman attributes similar to those possessed by supernatural vampires, though he himself is not actually a true vampire. Lifeforce Absorbtion and Control: Bloodscream has the ability to absorb the lifeforce of other human beings by touching their bare skin, which leaves the bodies of his victims in a withered, mummy-like state due to them bleeding uncontrollably from wherever Bloodscream has touched them. Those who survive his touch are left with a red scar in the shape hand. He is able to transform those who die during this process into mindless, zombie-like creatures that he can control to do his bidding. All of Bloodscream's other superhuman powers stem from his ability to absorb the lifeforce of other beings. *'Superhuman Strength:' Bloodscream possesses some degree of superhuman strength as long as he absorbs the lifeforce of one, or more, individuals on a regular basis. The exact limit of his strength isn't known, but he is capable of lifting at least 2 tons. However, Bloodscream's strength dwindles steadily if he hasn't fed for a greatly extended period of time. *'Superhuman Speed:' Bloodscream is capable of running and moving at speeds faster than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Bloodscream's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself for at least several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Agility:' Bloodscream's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *''' Superhuman Reflexes:' Bloodscream's reaction time is similarly enhanced, superior to that of even the finest human athlete. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Bloodscream possesses vast regenerative abilities that have enabled him, thus far, to regenerate any damaged or destroyed tissue and fully recover from any injury. Bloodscream has been able to reattach his own head after being beheaded, due to the mystical energies responsible for transforming him into a vampire-like creature. *'Immortality:' As long as he feeds on a regular basis, Bloodscream is functionally immortal. Bloodscream hasn't aged since the spell was cast centuries ago and is immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. However, this doesn't mean that Blooscream isn't capable of being killed. *'Shapeshifting:''' Bloodscream has limited shapeshifting abilities enabling him to transform into a more demonic looking figure with an elongated jaw filled with rows of razor sharp teeth and elongated claws. While in this form, Bloodscream is little more than a vicious animal with a ravenous appetite for a victim's lifeforce. | Abilities = Bloodscream has centuries of experience in armed and unarmed combat. He also has connections throughout the criminal underworld, where he typically hires himself out as an enforcer and bodyguard. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Bloodscream has claimed that he can't be killed by any weapon forged by a mortal. While it is unknown if that is true, he has been shown to be vulnerable to the Honor Sword of the Yashida Clan, which is said to have been forged out of meteorite iron by a demon. If he is unable to feed for an extended period of time, Bloodscream's powers and vitality will dwindle to the point where he could possibly die. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Bloodscream }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Death Touch Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:WWII Characters Category:WWI Characters Category:American Revolutionary War Characters Category:Napoleonic War Characters Category:Spanish Civil War Characters Category:Virtual Immortals